The Overlord reveals Mac's ancestor
This is how The Overlord reveals Mac's ancestor goes in The Ultimate Fate. cut to the Defender Nya: Hello? The Overlord: Hello. As you can see, I've taken control of the airwaves, just as I'll take over Ninjago and Equestria. Garmadon: You'll pay for this, Overlord. Wu: Brother, enough. What do you want? The Overlord: A truce. Garmadon: Ha! Like the one the Republic wanted during the last war? A truce that you destroyed by deceiving both sides? The Overlord: I will honor my word and no one will get hurt, if you and everyone you know leave Ninjago and Equestria and never comes back. Garmadon: We're not interested. Princess Celestia: Wait. Let us think about it. Mac Grimborn: How could you even entertain him? Princess Luna: Our Ninja are gone. We need more time. The Overlord: You should listen to your friends, Mac. They've always had a way with words. Hehe. It convinced the alicorns, didn't it? What's wrong? You look a little purple. Oh, that's right. Once a snake, always a snake. Garmadon: Haven't you hurt enough people, already? Princess Cadance: What's he talking about? The Overlord: Oh, he hasn't told you? The symbol of leaves blowing in the wind on his sword...it is the cutie mark of his ancestor, Gusty the Great. gasps Mac Grimborn: I...I was trying to tell you. Twilight Sparkle: How could you keep this from us? feels ashamed The Overlord: Oh, and about that truce? Deal's off. I actually only wanted to drop that delicious little bombshell. Toodaloo! laughs evilly as he disappears Princess Luna: angrily Of all the secrets you kept from us... Mac Grimborn: Don't let anger cloud your judgement. Princess Celestia: Don't tell us what to do. You're no hero, and you've never been one! Garmadon: Don't you see what he's doing?! He's divided the Ninja, now he's dividing you. Princess Cadance: How could you even defend him?! Garmadon: We were trying to help him, but harboring grudges hurt no one but yourselves. Twilight Sparkle: bitter Like I heard that before. Wu: Excuse us. gets Mac with him Wu: Did you want this? Mac Grimborn: I wanted to tell them, but I had no choice. Twilight Sparkle: I'm pretty sure the biggest lie is Mac not telling us he's a descendant of the one who defeated Grogar. Mac Grimborn: I swear, I was gonna tell you the truth about everything. Wu: He was doing what he thought was right. has tea Princess Celestia: Tea? speeds it to Luna gets to him Discord: They know you're Gusty's descendant? Mac Grimborn: The message was delivered. 501st are here Fives: Why are we asked here? We should be fighting Nindroids. Wu: Because anyone can fight. Only one side can declare victory. Ocellus: Good time you got here. The Overlord has taken over the entire Eastern seaboard and is moving inland. With each village destroyed, they grow stronger. Tup: That is a lot of red dots. I don't like red dots. Captain Rex: How are we supposed to stop them? We're outnumbered 100 to 1. Zane: Actually, 62.4 to one. Discord: Hey, we're scared like the rest of you. It may look like we've lost, but it's not over. And Lloyd thought he lost his father, it almost drifted his team apart. But they didn't quit. They let it fuel it. They grew stronger.